The proliferation of digital communication has enabled economic and social changes not imagined in previous cultures. Digital signals carried by wire or transmitted wirelessly enable multiple parties to engage in a variety of remote venues including business and personal activities. Instant communication has enabled business entities to decentralize in order to provide work environments better suited to demand. Decentralization of work environments has also benefited employee and clients alike by enabling employees to support client from client locations. Additionally, digital communications has enabled sharing of a variety of media. Enhanced media exchange has fulfilled variety of needs such as audio, video, data transmissions to better meet client demands.
A large number of devices to enable instant communication may also have drawbacks. Ensuring compatibility among devices is a major area of concern in enterprise environments. One example challenge facing users is audio feedback. Multiple devices utilizing speakers and microphones can produce audio feedback and negatively impact user experience in circumstances where the devices are connected such as in an online conference. Manually turning off audio hardware, to prevent audio feedback, is susceptible to non-compliance, and ultimately is inconvenient.